poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Holiday in CA
Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Holiday in CA is a fan-fiction that is currently being written by KBAFourthtime. It appeared on DeviantART on May 26, 2012, but it will never appear on YouTube. It was later deleted on June 4, 2016. Plot The Fantasy Adventures Team is planning a vacation from their adventures until Leo chooses Los Angeles. The next morning, at dawn, they land there just as it rains. As they are headed for a hotel, Johnny finds a $500,000 reward poster of the cop-impersonator Lucille Penn. Soon after, they meet an 11-year-old girl named Lucretia, her younger twin brothers Brandon and Gilgamesh, and the former's parrot Quincy, who had been sent away from home by their mean uncle Saul. The Fantasy Adventures Team allows the children to join their vacation. They finally stay at La Casa del Jardín Inn and have fun until after lunch when the rain stops and they go for a walk. There, they are bothered by Penn (whom Heath Lynx is working for), Adlai Albertson, conjoined twin sisters Challie and Shannon, and Heath himself. Penn demands cash under the threat of going to jail and days that aren't sunny. She orders her henchmen to arrest the Fantasy Adventures Team, but Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Daphne, Dagnino, Kairel, Bruma, and Xiro frighten them away with a loud roar. Penn then plots to have the Fantasy Adventures Team gotten rid of so she can imprison all homeless people and anyone who won't pay. One night, she orders Heath and Adlai (who has developed a crush on Queen Eliza) to spy on the team and three kids so they can kidnap the latter for her. That night, as Brandon and Gilgamesh are awake, letting Quincy out onto the balcony, they are taken away by Heath and Adlai, and Lucretia wakes the team up, and Quincy leads them to follow the bad guys to the "Pennsylvanian Mall." There, Penn imprisons Brandon and Gilgamesh and makes them write sentences on a blackboard. After Lucretia, Quincy, and the team arrive, Johnny calls the police, he is caught by Heath and Adlai, both of whom are about to report this to a sleeping Penn, but Benny and Leo disguise as Rae and Queen Eliza, respectively, in order to distract them with a kiss (while the real Rae and Eliza are shrunk, trying to retrieve the key to each cell). Johnny then retrieves the key when he finds it out, and under Challie and Shannon's instructions, he frees Brandon and Gilgamesh. He, Leo, Benny, and Rae use their weapons to free Alex, Leonette, and their daughter Alexis from one cell; Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, and Florrie from another; Tigger and Bagheera from another; and the homeless captives from the rest. For this, when Penn wakes up, she orders that all of the Fantasy Adventures Team be arrested. Adlai, out of fear that it will include Eliza, whom he has a crush on, refuses. Soon after, the police arrive to arrest Penn, Adlai (who admits his part) and Heath, but Challie and Jeffyr aren't arrested. The next day, the team gets the $500,000 reward for having found the wanted woman, and they use it so that Challie and Shannon can modify the hideout into a homeless shelter, then Lucretia's aunts find them after looking everywhere, and take her, her brothers, and her bird home. Four days later, the Madagascar team goes back home, while Tigger and Bagheera go with the Fantasy Adventures Team in order to be with their wives and children. Back at home, they don't land until just as it rains. Characters *The Fantasy Adventures Team are the main characters, as usual (including the cubs). *Lucretia Howard is the older of three children who have been running away. She is 11 years old. *Quincy is Lucretia's parrot. Despite having a boy's name, Quincy is really a female. *Brandon and Gilgamesh Howard are Lucretia's 9-year-old fraternal twin brothers. *Lucille Penn is the main antagonist of the story. She is a fraud who pretends to be an officer (proven not only by dressing up, but also by having stolen a police car) so she can imprison homeless people and any children without money just for not paying, and she counterfeits money for herself. She is a reckless driver and doesn't have a license. Heath Lynx allies with her and her helpers. *Adlai Albertson is Penn's assistant and shares a secondary antagonist role with Heath Lynx. He develops a crush on Queen Eliza, unaware and then skeptical of her already being married to Claw. *Shannon and Challie are more followers of Penn. They are conjoined twin sisters. Despite being under Penn's orders, they have sympathy for her captives and show it to them behind her back. *Julie and Mae Howard are Lucretia, Brandon & Gilgamesh's identical twin aunts. They are not seen until the end, having looked for them. *Troy is the lifeguard at the La Casa del Jardín Inn's swimming pool. He is a mountain lion. Trivia *Starr doesn't appear in this crossover. This is because prior to the events, she had been sent to a children's home. *This is the first and so far only written full-length story in which all of the dialogue rhymes. Of course, few of the rhymes are actually assonances. *In fact, the rhymes are why there is a narrator. *The rhymes, including those in the title, are inspired by the Powerpuff Girls episode "Dream Scheme." *Tigger, Bagheera, Alex, Leonette, Alexis, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Zuba, and Florrie only appear near the climax as minor characters. *Because neither of the circus animals had joined the Madagascar Adventures Team at the time this story was published, Stefano, Vitaly, and Gia do not appear in this story. *This marks the only time Rae the Lioness kisses Heath Lynx. However, "Rae" is really Benny in disguise. *This is the first time anyone (absolutely excluding any viewers who are likely to do this) laughs when Rae slaps Heath in the face, that someone being Brandon and Gilgamesh. *This is the first time that Bagheera and Tigger go with the Fantasy Adventures Team to the DEN in order to be with their respective wives and cubs. *Out of any Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures crossovers written by KBAFourthtime, this is Benny the Beast's personal favorite to have only the Fantasy Adventures Team, while it is his second-favorite LKHFF crossover by KBAFourthtime, with Adventures in LKHFF's Hometown taking over. *In this crossover, Sunlight has called Rae a "kitty-cat" three times total. This was gotten away with presumably because one time was during the adventure, and one other time each was before and after it. This was also before the writer found out it was only allowed once per adventure, which he learned while writing Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and Ripe Olive. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series